dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Jiren
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" Manga: "The Man Named Jiren" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = Member of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Belmod (superior) Khai (superior) Marcarita (superior) Toppo (leader/friend) Dyspo (comrade) Vuon (comrade) Kunshi (comrade) Tupper (comrade) Zoiray (comrade) Cocotte (comrade) Kettol (comrade) Kahseral (general) }} , also referred to as , is a member of the Pride Troopers who participates in the Tournament of Power with the purpose of obtaining a wish from the Super Dragon Balls. Appearance Jiren is a tall, muscular humanoid with an appearance similar to the folkloric aliens known as the Greys. He has gray skin, big round black eyes and nostrils in place of a full nose. He wears the uniform of the Pride Troopers consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves and white boots. Personality Jiren devotes everything to justice and never acts for selfish reasons, he lives to protect Universe 11, even stating that he would leave the tournament while it was happening in order to return there if any problem arose in the 48 minutes of the tournament. He will never kill any villains he defeats and instead captures them. When Toppo tells Jiren to participate in the Tournament of Power he initially refuses to enter - as while it is his duty to protect Universe 11, he will not cause the destruction of other universes to save his own. However, Jiren has a wish that he wants to fulfill, to the point that he will go against his own principles to get that wish - and as such he enters the tournament to obtain the Super Dragon Balls, although he still states that if any trouble should occur for Universe 11, he would immediately leave to help. Like Toppo, Jiren is shown to be very stoic and serious about the tournament, as he knows that his entire universe is at stake, this was shown when he did not perform a pose like his teammates and when he told Goku to get lost when he tried to greet him. Jiren also appears to be a quiet person as he remained silent and spoke very rarely and when he does so he only spoke in short but clear sentences. Similar to Toppo and other Pride Troopers, he shows disgust against those who actively kill and do not follow justice. This is seen when Jiren mocks Hit's "honor" as an assassin, deeming it as rubbish. He is a very brave and disciplined individual, remaining unfazed while everyone was in either awe or fear of Kale's unleashed state, however he still took immediate action and defeated her easily. He appears to be a rather cold and merciless individual, as seen when he had absolutely no visual distress or shock at the erasure of Universe 9. Although another possibility is that he simply hid his emotions from his teammates to show that he was still calm and collected. His eyes also did not possess the same amount of force that is usually behind his glare at the time. Nevertheless, Jiren is not completely stoic, as shown when he did facial expressions of concern, annoyance and analysis as he watched the battle between Dyspo and Hit alongside Toppo and a look of surprise when Goku attempted to fire his Kamehameha at him during their fight. He also displayed genuine surprise when he saw Goku was about to fire a Kamehameha at him, and again when he realized that Hit had managed to land his Cage of Time on him. While Jiren respects Toppo, and willingly listens to him and follows his orders, he may be direct and blunt even to his friend, as he sternly told Toppo to step aside so that he could handle Maji Kayo, who was restraining Dyspo. While not intentionally blunt, this was enough to take Toppo by surprise. Jiren also only began to truly fight when ordered by Belmod, indicating that despite his terrifying power, Jiren obeys his superiors. However, Jiren didn't reply to Belmod in a respective manner when the god ordered him in a telepathic conversation. On the other hand, when Goku arose to his new power and managed to hit it, Jiren refused to accept even the help of his comrades after seeing that this new power was a serious threat. Like Goku, Jiren feels uncomfortable knowing that an opponent is not using their full power against him, even though he knows it could hurt the person. Jiren is very proud of his strength. Jiren's usual approach to fighting is to let his opponent come to him. When fighting, Jiren only uses as much power as is necessary to overpower his foes and allows his opponents to attack him with their ultimate abilities, only to counter them in order to display his superiority. Not only does Jiren take pride in his strength, but Belmod and Khai show equal pride in Jiren's strength as well, stating him to be the Pride of Universe 11. As such, Jiren shows a great excess of confidence and arrogance, after beating Goku and eliminating Hit, he withdrew from the tournament to meditate, openly declaring that his help to secure the victory of Universe 11 was no longer necessary. However, after Goku awakened his hidden power again, Jiren returned to the side of his colleagues in order to observe Universe 7 defeat the other Universes. This ultimately did not stop him from underestimating them, because soon after the fall of the Universe 3, he said that regardless of what Goku and his allies did, they would still be defeated by Universe 11. Biography Background Jiren's power is greater than that of a God of Destruction, however he is not interested in becoming one and so his comrade Toppo is the God of Destruction candidate for Universe 11 instead. Jiren has a wish that he wants to fulfill, no matter the cost. His very existence was considered a rumor in other universes; he is known as the only mortal that a God of Destruction cannot defeat. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Alongside his fellow Pride Troopers, Jiren is selected to be a member of Team Universe 11 to participate in the Tournament of Power. thumb|Jiren meditating In the anime, when Universe 7 is selecting their team, Jiren is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. He is seen meditating prior to the tournament. In the manga, Jiren was on Planet Towale dealing with the prisoners that broke out of the galaxy prison and started a riot. When the Pride Troopers were combating Choki, who was attacking Planet Bas, Jiren suddenly arrives and defeats Choki instantly, capturing it by turning it into a capsule. Toppo tells Jiren they need to talk in the ship, however Jiren states that they must ensure the civilians safety first. Once this is done, Toppo requests that Jiren enter the Tournament of Power, however Jiren refuses - stating that he will not destroy other universes to protect his own. However, Belmod arrives and tells Jiren that if he wins the tournament he can use the prized Super Dragon Balls to grant "his wish", hearing this, Jiren agrees to participate on the condition that if anything happens in Universe 11 while they are away he can return immediately to help. He, along with the rest of the Pride Troopers participating in the Tournament of Power, arrive in the World of Void to start the Tournament of Power. Jiren, along with Toppo, looks just as serious for the tournament, as he knows the stakes of the tournament if they lose. When Goku arrives to greet him, Jiren manages to get right behind Goku and tells him to get lost, surprising Goku because Goku had his eyes on him the entire time, yet he was still unable to actually read his movements. When the Gods of Destruction who were reconstructing the arena realize the teams have already arrived, they begin to increase the speed of the reconstruction, causing the Katchi Katchin to fly at incredible speeds. All of the other fighters dodge the blocks, but Jiren was able to perfectly analyze the movement patterns of the blocks and found his position was perfectly fine, so just when they seemed like they were about to hit him, they avoided him completely. This leaves Goku very impressed, as he remarks Jiren is truly no ordinary fighter. He and the rest of the Pride Troopers prepared to fight as the Tournament of Power finally begins. When Rabanra prepared to fight him, Jiren scared him off by a single look. thumb|left|Jiren defeating Kale During Kale's rampage, Jiren defeats her with a single attack and at Goku until Toppo showed up and blasted him with Justice Flash. They then retreated to preserve stamina. Later on, when Brianne de Chateau, in her Ribrianne form, unleashed her Light of Love all over the arena, Jiren knocked away one of the projectiles and tried to stop the attack completely with his Power Impact, only for Vegeta to beat him to it. He, alongside Toppo and Kunshi watched Dyspo's fight with Hit. He and Dyspo are ordered by Toppo to drop all restraints, even moral ones, in order to save their universe. After Dyspo was tricked and trapped by Maji Kayo, Jiren came to his aid, and immediately intercepted his giant fist with the force created by the power of his punch, resulting in the jelly-like humanoid getting knocked out of the arena and eliminated from the tournament. thumb|Jiren's blocking Goku's Kamehameha In the special, approximately halfway through the tournament, Belmod commands Jiren to crush Goku. Jiren unleashes his Ki which permeates through the entire World of Void, shocking everyone including Beerus. Goku fires a Kamehameha only for it to be completely negated by Jiren's wall of energy. Goku then turns into a Super Saiyan and begins landing blows on Jiren, which have no effect on him whatsoever. Goku turns Super Saiyan 2, which also demonstrates little success, and then Super Saiyan God, but his blows are easily blocked by Jiren with only one finger. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue and begins trading blows with Jiren. Jiren easily counters all of Goku's attacks and overpowers him, even when he starts using X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. After knocking Goku down, Jiren grabs him by the hair and blasts him off the arena, only for Goku to be barely hanging on by the edge. As Goku attempts to attack Jiren again in his X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state, Jiren seemingly glares at Goku and deals several invisible blows, knocking Goku away. It is revealed that Jiren's attacks were so fast that even fighters such as Vegeta were unable to see it coming. Goku then resorts to his trump card and creates a Spirit Bomb using the energy of Team Universe 7 (except Vegeta, who refuses to give Goku energy). Jiren allows Goku to charge the attack, intrigued at how powerful Goku's trump card is. As Goku tosses the Spirit Bomb at Jiren, Jiren easily repels it with one hand much to everyone's shock. Goku then turns Super Saiyan Blue, forcing Jiren to use two hands, albeit with only minor difficulty. Goku uses Kaio-Ken once again, but ultimately prove ineffective as Jiren is still able to push the Spirit Bomb back. Eventually, Jiren used a concentrated glare to push the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. The two clashing powers of Goku and Jiren cause the Spirit Bomb to implode upon itself, covering Goku in the explosion. As the smoke clears, it seems as though Jiren had won the battle and Goku was vaporized by his own attack. However, Goku re-emerges in the state of Ultra Instinct "Omen". In this state, Goku attacks Jiren, the only one out of the three Pride Troopers in the area that saw the attack coming and dodged it. Goku is able to dodge Jiren's attack in this state, and exchange a few blows before being interrupted by Toppo and Dyspo, who attempts to attack Goku, only to be quickly thrown aside by him. Jiren signals to Toppo that he doesn't want his help, and the two begin fighting. In Goku's state of Ultra Instinct, he is able to dodge and counter most of Jiren's attacks and have even shown to be able to push him back, although he is unable to land any serious damage on Jiren. However, Goku soon loses this power due to the imperfect state of the form, and Jiren blasts Goku aside with a Power Impact, severely wounding him. Hit comes in an attempt to attack Jiren when he's open, but Jiren easily blocks his attack and questions Hit as to what he's doing, and Hit says that he's working. Jiren and Hit began their battle with Jiren blocking all of Hit's attacks and counter his Time-Skip as well, much to Hit and Champa's shock. Jiren begins to corner Hit until he finally lands a hit on Jiren, which is also his trump card. With that attack, he manages to paralyze Jiren, but Jiren still manages to move somewhat slowly. Seeing that he can't hold Jiren much longer, Hit goes for a final attack on Jiren but Jiren manages to stop it with his glare. Then, Jiren grabs and crushes the energy sphere Hit was attacking him with, which released him from the paralysis. After attacking Hit for a while, Jiren sends him flying out of the ring with a Power Impact. After Toppo and Dyspo arrive, Jiren sits down and starts meditating, claiming that the opponents he was needed for are finished and he is no longer needed, staring at Goku as he says so before meditating. He was then attacked by Viara and Katopesla but they were unable to breach his barrier. While he is meditating, his arm twitches when he feels Kefla's energy, but he still feels there is no need for him to intervene. Once again, when Kefla and Goku power up to their respective Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan forms, Jiren's right eye twitches, yet he still does nothing. It is only when Goku reaches a new height in his Ultra Instinct "Omen" form that Jiren finally stops his meditation and decides it is time for him to fight once again. He then watches Team Universe 7 eliminate Universes 2, 6, 4 and 3 from the tournament with Toppo and Dyspo by his side. After the elimination of Universe 3, the remaining members of Universe 11 finally confront the remainder of Team Universe 7, to which Jiren proclaims that no matter what they do they will not emerge victorious. Power ;Manga and Anime Jiren is the strongest warrior in Universe 11, vastly surpassing even Toppo, who is the leader of the Pride Troopers and a God of Destruction candidate for Universe 11.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 82 Despite only being a mortal, Whis notes that his power enters the domain of Gods of Destruction, potentially even surpassing it, despite having never taking any divine training himself. In the anime, he is seemingly the reputed warrior who cannot be defeated by a God of Destruction. In the manga, Toppo states to Goku that Jiren exceeds Belmod in terms of battle power. Belmod even claims that Jiren is a being that will never lose. He is considered the Pride of Universe 11. In the manga, Jiren states that he doesn't need a spaceship to travel from one planet to another because he can do it in less time by flying, implying that he is extremely fast, even for cosmic standards, and can survive the vaccuum of the space. Jiren is the most powerful warrior of Universe 11, and the only known mortal that a God of Destruction cannot beat in combat, making him rival, equal or even exceed a Destroyer in power, rendering him the most powerful mortal in the omniverse. Despite his overwhelming might, Jiren's fighting style is mostly defensive as, according to Belmod, Jiren tends to let his opponents come to him. He will calmly allow his opponent show their hand, refusing to strike back until either required to or the opponent shows enough strength to actually compete against him. Once engaging in battle, his attack methods are very basic but solid and efficient, quickly decimating the foe with sheer force. Jiren has extremely advanced movement analysis, able to near-instantly perceive and determine the flow of events. When the Gods of Destruction finished fixing the ring faster, Jiren did not bother to dodge the high speed movement of Katchi Katchin, as he quickly determined that they would not strike him - whereas everyone else opted to dodge. After seeing Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken might, Toppo notes firmly that the Saiyan would have no chance of winning against Jiren. Upon meeting Goku, Goku immediately became in awe at the might of Jiren's mere presence. To which, when Goku approached the stoic warrior, Jiren instantly got behind Goku, who was completely unable to follow or react to this despite looking right at him. Goku was left stupefied by the intensity of Jiren's sheer presence. During the Tournament of Power, Jiren is able to scare Rabanra away by just looking at him. When Kale went on a rampage in her Berserker Super Saiyan form, Jiren effortlessly knocked out and launched Kale away with a single Power Impact, whereas everyone else was completely overwhelmed by her power to the point that their strongest attacks barely even fazed her, including Super Saiyan Blue Goku's Kamehameha. Hit, the strongest warrior from Universe 6 finds Jiren a "disturbing presence", opting to fallback against Jiren rather than face him after witnessing his power against Kale. Jiren effortlessly deflected a projectile from Ribrianne's Light of Love, something many of the other fighters were having difficulty dealing with. Against Maji Kayo, the sheer force of the shock-wave from a single punch was powerful enough to knock him out of the arena without direct contact. Jiren is able to unleash such intense ki, it shook the entire World of Void, a realm of infinite size, and stupefied everyone present at his colossal energy. Beerus was in shock and was sweating over his massive power wondering if one person can really unleash that much energy. With no effort to defend himself, Jiren took absolutely no damage from Goku's attacks up to Super Saiyan 2 and blocked Super Saiyan God Goku's assault with a single finger. Jiren also effortlessly thrashed Super Saiyan Blue Goku around. Even X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken only allowed Goku to somewhat keep up with Jiren, and even then Jiren was completely dominant despite not using full power. Jiren was able to easily push back the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb with just a release of energy through his glare. It was only with his X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken that Goku made Jiren use both of his hands and let out a loud shout. Jiren is able to fight on par with Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku, although at times he was pushed back, gradually overwhelming Jiren. However, despite the solid blows Goku landed on Jiren, while rattled by them, Jiren quickly emerged with no signs of fatigue or physical harm. This implies that Jiren still did not use his full power against Ultra Instinct Goku. Before Jiren gets a chance to finish off the depleted Goku, he manages to effortlessly block a preemptive attack from Hit with his free hand. Frieza also noted to Goku that he wanted to avoid having to fight Jiren at all costs. Against Hit, Jiren effortlessly anticipated and countered Hit's Time-Skip over and over again, with Hit being unable to even touch Jiren. Jiren was also able to see and easily block Hit's Flash Fist Crush with a single hand and likewise emerged unfazed by the same attack hitting him at point-blank. While initially trapped in Hit's Cage of Time, Jiren was able to move with significant effort despite being suspended in time. When Hit realized he couldn't hold him for the remaining time of the tournament and attempted to eliminate him, Jiren stopped Hit in place with a simple glance from his eyes and proceeded to break the sphere, which kept the Cage of time active. Vados states that Jiren possesses power that transcends time itself, and Shin noted that even time itself meant nothing against Jiren's strength. Jiren then easily overpowered Hit and knocked him out of the arena with a Power Impact, taking out Universe 6's apparent ace player. After defeating Hit and essentially Goku, Jiren calmly decided to leave the rest of the tournament to Toppo and Dyspo, stating that the opponents he was needed for are no longer a threat, instead resigning to meditation. In credit to his claim, his body would continuously produce a powerful barrier in this state, to which Dyspo notes that no one is worthy of fighting Jiren if they cannot even get through the barrier. As the Universe 6 Saiyans began showing a tremendous increase in power and even fusing together, it only momentarily deterred him from his meditation. It is only when Goku's Ultra Instinct "Omen" form arises once again that Jiren stopped his meditation to observe his foe's fight. During the rampage of Anilaza, Jiren was the only one who could deflect the giant foe's blasts unaided, using his Power Impact. Also, the debris launched by Anilaza was calmly repelled by Jiren's sheer energy. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Jiren is a key player for Team Universe 11 during the Tournament of Power. Jiren possesses unthinkably colossal ki. Even with the X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, Goku is no match for Jiren. Jiren's power has reached the domain of the Gods of Destruction. Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. Combined with his ability to survive the vacuum of space and his tremendous speed, Jiren's flight leaves any spaceship useless to travel from one planet to another. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'''Ki'' Sense' - The ability to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Power Impact' - One of Jiren's primary moves, Jiren fires a ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He used this attack to stop Kale's rampage and several times throughout his battle with Goku. Jiren also used this attack to knock Hit out of the arena. *'Energy Barrier' - Jiren's ki is powerful enough to serve as a barrier against attacks considerably weaker than it. *'Invisible Strikes' - With a glare, Jiren is able to land a fury of blows so fast, it seems like he's not moving at all. *'Vacuum Survival' - In the manga, Jiren is able to survive in the vacuum of space as he proved able to travel through the vastness of space from one planet to another, finding it the quickest way to continue his duties. Equipment Jiren possesses a device on his wrist, which he can use to shrink his opponents into capsules in order to capture them. Video games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes Jiren makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. He appeared a few months before his proper debut in the series. Voice actors *'Japanese': Eiji Hanawa *'English': TBA Battles *Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, Kunshi, Tupper (Petrified Form), Zoiray, Vuon, Cocotte, and Kahseral vs. Choki and his spawn (Manga only) *Jiren vs. Kale (Berserker Super Saiyan) *Jiren vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) *Jiren vs. Maji Kayo (Muscular Form) *Jiren vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X10 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken) *Jiren vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct "Omen"/Base) *Jiren vs. Hit *Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo vs. Viara and Katopesla *Jiren, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, Android 18, and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Anilaza *Jiren vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *Jiren was originally set to debut in episode 78, and appeared in the initial preview for it. However, he was replaced by fellow Pride Trooper Toppo in the final version. He was also meant to fight Goku in episode 82, and the statement of him fighting Goku was accidentally kept in the episode synopsis. *Jiren's name appears to come from the word renji, Japanese for stove. *There appears to be an inconsistency with Jiren's height, as in some scenes, he is shorter than Toppo, while in other scenes, the two are of similar height. *Jiren is the second person to repel the Spirit Bomb, the first being Kid Buu. **However, Jiren is the first and only person to ever successfully deflect the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. **He is also the third person to survive the Spirit Bomb, the first being Vegeta, and the second being Frieza. **He is also the only person who voluntarily waited for the Spirit Bomb to fully charge. Every other victim of it either tried to interrupt it, or didn't know until it's too late. *Jiren's first fight with Goku is similar to that of Frieza: **He was clearly superior to Goku, even with a X20 Kaio-ken, not fighting seriously. **Goku used the Spirit Bomb as a last resort, failing. However, unlike Frieza, Jiren was completely unscathed. **After the failed Spirit Bomb, Goku "awakened" a new and unusual form never seen before, result from some events shown before (Super Saiyan with the constant Saiyan Power ups and Ultra Instinct "Omen" with the constant training with Whis), although unlike the battle with Frieza, Jiren still overpowered him, ironically because of the same reason Frieza lost. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Jiren it:Jiren ca:Jiren pl:Szary Jiren Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters who can fly